


Life is About to Change

by rrajaniemi



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Kid Fic, Leukemia, M/M, Niklas Kronwall as the 8 year old son, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrajaniemi/pseuds/rrajaniemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had the urge to write a sickfic tonight, so I thought, why not? My dialects aren't very good, but I'm trying my best. :P Also, I decided to add a little twist in honor of a sick little girl who's currently fighting her battle with leukemia. If anyone has a facebook, please like her page. It brings a smile to her face when she hears how many people are rooting for her. :)<br/>https://www.facebook.com/FriendsOfPhoebe?fref=ts</p>
    </blockquote>





	Life is About to Change

**Author's Note:**

> I had the urge to write a sickfic tonight, so I thought, why not? My dialects aren't very good, but I'm trying my best. :P Also, I decided to add a little twist in honor of a sick little girl who's currently fighting her battle with leukemia. If anyone has a facebook, please like her page. It brings a smile to her face when she hears how many people are rooting for her. :)  
> https://www.facebook.com/FriendsOfPhoebe?fref=ts

A pained cry came from their son's room and since Pavel was asleep, Hank thought he'd take over.

"Pappa...."

Hank quietly opened the door and shut it gently as he sat down on his son's bed. Nik's face looked flushed and his eyes were half closed as he weakly looked up at him.

"Not feeling well, Niklas?"

He squirmed in protest, sweat beads forming on his burning face. Hank lightly pressed his wrist to his son's forehead and rubbed his back.

"I'll be right back I promise."

He walked to the bathroom, retrieved the thermometer, and went back to his bedside. Nik turned his head away, wanting nothing to do with it. Hank gently turned him on his back and coaxed his mouth open wide enough to stick the thermometer in. To weak to fight it, he laid there looking ever so miserable. Hank removed the device and set it on the nightstand after reading the numbers.

"You can get comfortable, son. I'll make you an appointment at the Stockholm Clinic tomorrow."

They were staying in Stockholm, Sweden for a few weeks, since Russia was much too far for them all to travel. They needed the vacation time....Hank's thoughts were broken by a soft cry.

"Pappa don't make me go..."

He met his eyes with a stern, but loving "daddy look" as Nik called it.

"Niklas baby, I know you don't like it, but we need to know what's going on with you. Pasha and I will be there with you."

Niklas hissed in pain as his head started to throb and clenched his fists.

"But Pappa...they hurt me last time I had to go there!"

Hank bit his lip. He hated to put his son through medical tests, and he didn't want to break down in front of him so he was glad when a half-asleep Pavel came in and sat on the opposite side of him.

"Doctors hurt little bit. Make you better."

He gently pressed his fingers on Nik's aching temples, to try and soothe the pain. Once he was relaxed he went to the bathroom and measured out the appropriate amount of Children's Robitussin, and brought it back to him.

"Take this. Help you sleep."

Niklas quickly swallowed it, making a disgusted face as it went down.

"That's nasty, Pasha."

Pavel gave him a half-smile and nodded.

"I know. But it help."

He kissed his own fingers and pressed them on Nik's forehead.

"Night, sleep tight. Love you."

He went back to bed after making sure Hank was ok with him. Hank pulled the covers back over him and went back to rubbing his back until he fell asleep. Once he was sure he'd sleep through the night, he kissed him on his sweaty forehead and quietly went out his door and left it open a crack in case he needed something.

"Jag älskar dig älskling."

He went off to bed and fell asleep, still tossing and turning until the alarm went off at 7 a.m. sharp. Hank slapped the snooze button and was about to go back to bed when he felt a shake.

"Sleeping done. Call doctor."

Hank was so tired, but he forced himself out of bed and called the clinic.

"God morgon. What can I do for you?"

Hank smoothed down his crazy bed hair.

"I need to make an appointment for my son, Niklas. He has a fever as of this morning at 1 a.m."

He could hear her clicking away at the keyboard.

"Dr. Annali is available at 9 a.m. or Dr. Love at 1 p.m."

Hank thought about it for a moment.

"Do the earliest one. We'd like to just get this over with."

She jotted it down, made sure he got it, and hung up. Pavel was already dressed and making breakfast, so Hank went to Niklas's room to wake him up and get him ready for his appointment. 

"Niklas baby, you need to wake up for Pappa. "

A small moan escaped his lips and he slowly blinked open his eyes.

"Pappa, I'm scared."

Hank gave his hand a gentle squeeze and another kiss to the forehead.

"I know, but we're going to get you better. Now let's get you in the bath."

With little protest from Nik, he picked him up and cradled his shivering child to the bathroom, helped him undress and got him into the already filled tub. Niklas didn't want to sit up since it hurt his head, but Hank was afraid of letting him lay down, in fear he'd fall asleep.

"Come on, Niklas, just for a few minutes ok?"

He helped him wash up and let him get out, drying him off and helping him put on some warm pajamas.

"Pappa I'm cold. I want to go back to bed."

Hank picked him up in the same cradled fashion and took him downstairs.

"No baby, not now. You need to be a bit more propped up and get some liquids in you at least."

He laid his sick little one on the blanket covered couch, propped up on pillows, and covered him with a few blankets. He turned on some cartoons to try and get his mind off being sick, at least until they had to leave. Pavel came out and helped him drink some warm, ginger tea.

"Good boy. Rest little bit."

Nik rubbed his eyes and tried to focus on the tv, while Hank packed up a bag for him to take on the road. Pavel gently pulled the bag out of his husband's hands and pointed to the kitchen.

"Eat. Need your energy."

Hank was reluctant, but sat down and ate a little bit while his lover stood behind him, making sure he was satisfied with the amount he consumed. Once they finished, they packed everything in the car, turned the tv off, and carried their little boy to the car. Pavel got in the driver's seat, knowing Hank was too tired to drive.

"Go sit with Niklas. Needs you."

Hank climbed in the backseat, and buckled them both in, pulling him to his chest. Pavel turned on the car and they were on their way to the clinic. It wasn't a very long drive, but for them it seemed like an eternity. Once they were parked, Hank carried him in with Pavel right behind him. Pavel ushered him to a seat in the waiting room and checked in at the receptionist desk. Niklas shifted in Hank's arms and gave him a weak, but scared look.

"What are they gonna do to me, Pappa?"

Hank stroked his sweaty hair from his face.

"I don't know baby. But whatever happens me and Pasha are gonna be right beside you ok?"

He nodded and fell silent, curling up in his father's arms. Pavel came over and sat in the chair next to him.

"Going to be ok."

Niklas wanted to believe them, but he hated how the doctors poked and prodded him every time they went. Though he was grateful to be seeing a Swedish doctor this time, since they seemed a lot gentler than their American counterparts. Maybe he was just biased toward them since he was a Swede himself. He didn't have to think about it long though, since in a matter of about 10 minutes, they had called his name. He clung to Hank's neck as he was carried to an exam room and laid on the table. Hank pulled away from him, but let him cling onto his hand, gently patting it with the other. Pavel took the chair next to the table and ran his fingers gently through Nik's hair. Just then, a dark brown man came in in nurse's scrubs and put on a pair of sterile gloves.

"I'm Joakim and I'll be your nurse ok, Niklas?"

He weakly nodded and watched his every movement. Joakim took his temperature and oxygen, wrote those down, and took his blood pressure, which elicited a cry from Niklas.

"Pappa it hurts...too tight..."

Hank rubbed his arm that wasn't being tortured by the cuff and hummed a Swedish tune to calm him down, which did the trick. Joakim apologized for hurting him, gave his knee a gentle pat and went out. 

"Is it all done? Can we go home now?"

Pavel shook his head sympathetically and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Doctor come soon. Make you better."

Niklas whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut as an overwhelming dizziness overcame him. Pavel wet a paper towel with cool water and laid it over his forehead and eyes.

"Just relax. Not be too bad."

Niklas jumped when he heard the door open again and took the towel off just his eyes to see who it was and started to cry. Annali went over and gently dabbed the paper towel over his face.

"It's ok, Niklas. Don't cry sweetie."

She helped him sit up and listened to his lungs as he clenched his fists as the searing pain came back to his head.

"Deep breaths, honey. You can lie back down in a minute."

He obeyed and was soon lowered back down to his laying position, easing the pain a bit. She checked his ears and eyes without a problem.

"Open your mouth for me, sweetie."

He opened it only a little, allowing her to push a wooden tongue depressor in his mouth and check his throat. Disposing of the stick, she turned back to the parents before doing anything else.

His throat does look a bit raw, but it's not strep. Has he been coughing or throwing up at all? Hank nodded and sighed.

"He's been coughing a considerable amount but we tried to get it under control with cough syrup."

Annali nodded and had him stretch out a bit. She pulled up his shirt and firmly, but not roughly, pressed on his chest, right under his rib-cage, and down his stomach, making him kick out at her.

"Where does it hurt honey?"

He pointed to his ribs as a few tears leaked from his eyes.

"Hurts there when you push on it."

She jotted it down and did it again, sending him into a flurry of tears.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I think your lungs are a little inflamed right now."

He cried into Hank's chest, pained and scared. She gave him a gentle pat on the back and brought in Joakim to get a blood sample. As soon as Nik saw what was coming, he started to shake and cling to Hank's shirt.

"No, Pappa don't let him hurt me anymore!"

Hank gently rolled him back on his back and kissed his cheek. Pavel held onto his hand and gently brushed his thumb over it.

"Know you scared. Hurt a little, but make you better."

Joakim gently held his arm down and tied a tourniquet around it. He got his needle ready and made sure he was breathing.

"Little stick ok, Niklas? Keep breathing sweetie."

He slid the needle in his arm and smiled as it gave him no trouble. 

"You're doing so well. Keep breathing. I'm almost done."

Hank and Pavel both knew how much he hated needles, and were a little surprised they didn't have to hold him down this time. Hank looked down at his little boys face and saw it was becoming a little pale. He knew it was normal, but he also knew how uncomfortable it could be. Joakim finished his work, bandaged him up and left. Niklas became a small bit panicked when his ears started to ring, and his vision started to become dark.

"Pappa, Pasha, I can't see!"

Hank ran his fingers softly over his cheek.

"You're just scared right now, Niklas. It'll come back."

Pavel rubbed circles over his back and smiled.

"Did good job, kiddo."

Annali came back in and gave him a shot of pain medication for his head pain, and a cup of cold sugar water to sip on. Hank helped him sit up and drink a little bit of it. Hank looked up at his doctor.

"So what's the verdict?"

She gave him a sympathetic look.

"After running the blood through our lab, we've found out your son has leukemia."

Niklas had heard that word before and he started to sob.

"Pappa no! I don't want to die!"

Hank brushed the hair from his face.

"You're not going to die. We're going to beat this together ok?"

Pavel kissed his cheek.

"We take care of you. Not let you die."

Annali sat down at her laptop.

"He will have to be transported to a hospital. Where do you prefer it be?"

Hank turned to face her.

"Michigan. Preferably Detroit since that's where we live now."

She nodded and called in a helicopter to take them back to the States.

"They'll be here in a bit. One of you can go home and get ready to leave. I'm sure he'll want someone to stay with him right now."

She went out to file his paperwork and Pavel stood up.

"I go pack. You stay."

He pressed a kiss to Hank's lips and gave Nik a pat on his leg before leaving. Hank pulled Niklas into his lap, wanting to comfort his sick little boy.

"Pappa's here. We're going to take care of you like always, and the kind nurses and doctors in Michigan will help you too ok?"

Niklas whimpered into his chest and nodded."

"Jag älskar dig Pappa."

"Jag älskar dig också Niklas."


End file.
